


浸食

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 詹姆斯在九头蛇里遇到了陌生的史蒂夫罗杰斯，他的爱人。





	浸食

##

那不会是他。

詹姆斯被按在某种液体中，青绿色，冷而刺骨，微微腥臭，每一寸皮肤沾上它都发痛，他呛进一口液体，一路灼烫到他的胃里。

那不是他。

史蒂夫明明死了，他知道，可他看到他了，就在这里，那不是幻觉。

他被人提着额发拎出来，白色医疗服的工作人员记录下他在水中屏气的数据，四分十五秒，詹姆斯垂着眼，刺激性液体让他一时什么也看不见，浓密的睫毛挡住了他的眼眶，湿润了的睫毛是烫的，他站都站不住，左边右边的人架着他，直到有人走过来，给他在那只仅存的半截胳膊上打了一针。

詹姆斯永远不知道他身体里有多少九头蛇的针剂，他干涩的吞咽口水却只能尝到满嘴的发酸的苦味，咽喉失去了功能，现在他的营养补给全仰仗九头蛇的营养补充液，他们在他的胃部以上的位置造出一个人工半永久的瘘孔，由于血清给予他的强大愈合能力，这个空洞往往被一截特殊材料填满，把营养直接输送至他的身体内。

詹姆斯在醒来后，他尝试无数种方法去死，他发现自己连死都做不到，身体是他的却也是九头蛇的，他故意在窒息实验里让自己咬断那些吞咽物，他昏死过去，醒来时依然躺在那张手术床上，他的喉咙被粗暴的缝上而心脏剧痛，难以想象九头蛇对他用了多少次电击跟强效复苏药物。

寻死好像成为了詹姆斯同九头蛇拉锯的唯一目的，史蒂夫死了，他从那些手下零零散散的话语中知道，他早就被埋在了冰天雪地之中同他一一样，可命运是狠毒的，他失去了一侧手臂躺在山谷的大雪里但他没有死去，他躺在手术台上，半麻醉剂让他眼睁睁看着看着他们用锯轮像切割木材一样切掉了他那截冻硬了的坏死了的手臂，他想喊点什么，被插进咽喉的喉管让他难以呼吸，只剩下剧烈的呕吐反应。

他看着九头蛇打开他的腹腔，然后他们从血肉模糊中摸索寻找，最后他们取出一个细小的，圆润的物体。镊子上沾着血，科研人员的手套上血水狼藉，可视线模糊的詹姆斯忽然看清了那小小的物体，那是一枚未发育成型的胚胎。

是他跟史蒂夫的孩子。

有人拿着一个玻璃容器过来，打开不锈钢密封盖而里面盛满某种透明质，几乎浓稠如胶装的青绿色透明液体，那枚珍贵的胚胎被小心翼翼的放在里面，因为里面营养液的包裹力它只沉到一半，刚好至那个玻璃罐中心的位置，当九头蛇的科学家盖好盖子时，那简直成为一个精妙的标本。

但那并不是，这是世间独一无二的，由两位通过血清考验的alpha同Omega制造出的后代，詹姆斯难以驾驭，但若这枚胚胎能在九头蛇精心呵护下，在如母体般温控且营养物质丰富的人造子宫中顺利长大，在他（或者是她）来到世间的那一刻，九头蛇最忠诚的武器同时也诞生了。

那个主刀的医生满意的看着副手盖好盖子，抱着那个人造子宫离去，像是在看着一幅他亲手雕琢出的艺术品般，所以他忽略了身后，当他不经意将自己的背部距离手术台太近时，他忽然感到背后刀刺的剧痛——那确实是刀刺入内脏的疼痛，当所有人都没有注意时，躺在手术台上的詹姆斯不知何时握住了一把手术刀。

他是怎么拿到它的，没有人知道，可他又是如何握住它的？九头蛇给他用了常人剂量往上十倍的安定剂跟麻醉药，他们不关心詹姆斯是否会因为麻醉经历心脏停跳因为无论如何他们会用一切方法把他救活，他们就是有这个信心，可如此剂量的麻醉剂连一头大象都该软成一滩烂泥，詹姆斯却在他们眼皮底下握住刀了。

他在杀人。他的每一个手指捏着那个刀柄都因为过度用力而鲜红发白，他把刀刺进那个主刀医生的身体里，然后他缓慢的，又坚定的将刀柄在他的身体里扭转，他听见那个医生发出剧烈的惨叫，他把自己的下唇咬出血，最后有人在他的胸膛又扎了两针强效镇定剂，可他一直没有松开那把刀，好像他的皮肉紧紧的同刀柄粘连在一块儿那样。

他第一次那样憎恨一个人，在詹姆斯曾经的品质中，有一切美好但却没有憎恨，他从不恨别人也没人值得他去恨，他是那样想的，甚至在战场上，面对敌人他都愿意用最快速的方法结束他们的性命，他从不想杀人但那是无奈之举，史蒂夫的身后还需要他的保护。

可现在他在血肉模糊之中，在手术室的惊呼和动乱里苍白的笑了，那个笑容极为诡顿，好像他不是詹姆斯，他只是一个死去了的躯壳，他躺在这里，一个死去了的鬼为他的爱人和孩子复仇。

他明明知道自己也做不了更多了。

##

嗨爪的地下二十六层为核心一级机密区域，大部分九头蛇的地下通道和电梯并不到达那里，组织里不超过十个人拥有二十五层通往二十六层的核心密码。

在二十五层的守卫闲聊时说，他们在铁门层层的阻拦后，看到一个像是美国队长的人从二十五层按密码下楼，那里钢筋铁骨，就连核战争都别想伤到二十六层的一块钢板，美国队长怎么会在那，他早就葬身于冰封的海洋中了。

二十六层的实验室为圆环状结构，九头蛇所有核心科学家几乎都被派到了这里，他们记录着，演算着，记录那些数据，那枚装着超级士兵胚胎的人造子宫被某种紧密仪器倒吊在半空中，输液管循环更换人造子宫中的废弃营养液。

这是不能失败的实验，超级士兵的胚胎世间仅仅这一枚。

有人打开电梯走出来，是柯亚夫，九头蛇高层之一，明面上的身份为苏联军事咨询委员会委员长，他不常到总部来，所有人停下动作看着他走进来，身后还跟着一个人。

“各位，向你们介绍，这是我们的新资产，九头蛇队长史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

那个人摘下帽子，露出美国队长的脸。

所有人都被那张无表情的面孔震撼住了，因为这张脸百分百就是他们在报纸上看过的那个美国队长的脸，一瞬间他们甚至以为是上司叛变了九头蛇而带着美国队长来到这核心区，但当史蒂夫罗杰斯脱下他的黑色外褂时，他们看清了他胸口九头蛇那个鲜红似血的标志。

这是美国队长的作战服，却是纯黑色的。

“委员长，这，这究竟是....为何美国队长会....”有人颤抖着问，史蒂夫罗杰斯看向那人的方向，片刻，他忽然冷笑了一下。

“你没有听你的上司说话吗，我不是美国队长。”

“美国队长早死了，你们这些蠢货，以为他消失了却没有做干净利落，少低估了他那种变态的血清能力，知道吗，他能在冰冻中足足存活七十年。”

他轻蔑的看向自己手掌，那些被封冻了的血渍，还挂在他作战服的黑色布料上，简直冻结成了冰渣，只要他撇撇手就能抹去了。

”但现在不必有这种担忧了，他已经被我杀死了，货真价实的。”


End file.
